


Wrath and Malice

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dog training, F/M, Human Hunt, Jealousy, M/M, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek finds some kindness from a little serving girl.  Ramsay makes them remember that no good deed ever goes unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Deeds

Reek leaned as deeply into the warped and splintered wood as he could.  He found no real warmth from it nor any real sense of safety, but cringing into small places is habit now.  It would be warmer if he went into the pile of sleeping dogs nearby, or even in the bushes.  Ten minutes later his courage in remaining against the wall, so exposed, was rewarded.  The little door in the wood creaked open and here came the little disheveled maid with a bucket.  Reek peeked around the door at her and waited for her smile.  Knowing it was safe now, he crawled forward as she sat down.  He gave a timid thank you and began to eat the food in the bucket.

The girl could not have been more than ten years old and she chattered like one.  Reek kept silent, tears of gratitude streaming, eating bread, apples, scraps of meat.  It was a miracle, two weeks ago the little girl did not seem to know his existence.  Until one day when he was lying with the dogs and he saw her trying to run across the yard.  She must have been very late to have forgotten never to run in front of hunting dogs, Ramsay's dogs.  In a second, all the hounds lunged, Reek saw no one was around and had no choice.  As if he were Ben Bones, the kennel master, as if he were a man, a lord commanding his dogs, he shouted.  _"HALT! Down, girls!"_

Their conditioning made the dogs instantly go down, but they were growling, still eying the now frozen girl.  Before Reek could do or say anything else, Ramsay came into view.  Reek instantly mimicked the exact behavior of the dogs except his eyes stayed on his Master and he whimpered.  Ramsay took in the scene before him with arctic eyes then stood over the little girl.  _"Did you try to run past my dogs?"_ In terror, the girl stared at her feet and whispered. _"Yes, Milord, I am very sorry."  "You are lucky they have not ripped you apart.  In fact, I will let them rip you apart the next time you make a mistake.  Do you understand me, stupid girl?"_ Ramsay yanked her arm hard enough that she screamed.  _"Yes! Yes, milord, please!"_ Flinging her into the hard dirt, Ramsay ordered the hounds back into the pen.  As the little girl staggered to her feet and ran crying, into the keep, Reek kept his eyes on his Lord.  _"Reek, you sounded very authoritative for a moment.  Have you forgotten who you are again?  After so long, I am disappointed, pet."_ Ramsay pulled out his flaying knife and beckoned to the crying dog.

Later that evening, Reek leaned against the kitchen door, holding his bleeding arm, half flayed in one thin line.  Ramsay told him he was not allowed to eat in the Hall tonight as further punishment.  At least here there was a chance some servant might toss trash out, that he can find some nourishment from.  He was surprised when the little girl came out and brought him a loaf of bread.  Smiling, she spoke.  _"Thank you for saving me.  Every day at noon I can bring you food,_ _right here."_   With that, she ran back inside.  At first Reek wondered if it was a trick, another game from Ramsay, but temptation was too strong.  Luckily, it was no trick at all, but food and kind words.  Twice he warned her that if she were ever caught that Ramsay would keep his word, but at ten emotions mattered more than facts.  Reek could not remember being a child, he did not know if he ever thought that way.  Yet in spite of the danger this posed to both of them, Reek needed this, he was so hungry all the time.  He only has known threats, pain and orders for so long, her kindness soothed him.

Ramsay noticed everything about his freakish toy, when he was not with him, he made sure one of his men always had an eye out.  So when Reek began to sneak over to the side door everyday, when the little bitch began feeding his pet like it was hers, Ramsay knew and was enraged.  How dare some little peasant girl give any attention at all to anything but her work?  Did she want to die?  How dare his Reek accept her food and words?  For two weeks, Ramsay did nothing, waiting to let them begin a bit of a bond.  The day the little maid finally brought herself to touch the top of that shaggy, dirty head, Reek flinched but stayed under her hand, Ramsay knew it was time.

A sudden crash of a boot into the steel cage woke Reek, sitting up with a scream.  _"Wake up, Dog!  Your Master wants a word with you."_ Ben opened the cage and pulled Reek out harshly by his collar.  _"Move it!  Go to Lord Ramsay's chambers, you freak.  Mind you, do not dare get your filth on anything, or I will whip your back while you clean the keep!"_ Ben growled threats as he shoved Reek out of the kennels.  Hobbling and groaning, the miserable creature headed to the keep.  The idea of running or hiding never even crossed his mind, he knew that Ramsay would catch him.  He knew how bad the punishment was for such a thing.  Reek would never try to escape Ramsay again.  It was a rule, like remembering his name and place, never to be forgotten.  So regardless of what awaited him, even though he knew it would be painful, Reek went straight to his Lord's chambers and knocked.

 _"Come in Reek, shut and lock the door behind you."_ Reek did just that then knelt down submissively, waiting.  _"What an obedient little Reek you are becoming.  Always trying so hard to please me, aren't you?"_ As much as Ramsay knew everything about Reek, the pet has learned much about his Master.  As soon as his Lord spoke, Reek knew he had been found out.  Cursing his own stupidity, he hung his head low and began to whine in despair.  _"I do not need to tell you what mistake you have made this time, do I?"_ Ramsay said, ignoring his slave's pathetic whining.  _"Master, please forgive me!  I..I was so hungry!  I had to eat, please."_ Ramsay charged out of his chair and Reek's whining became shrieking.  The boots were hard and fast, Ramsay kicked his wretched little beast until he was out of breath.

Reek was writhing in agony, unable to tell whether any bones were broken, silent in his agony.  Ramsay planted a boot on Reek's chest, pinning him to the floor, then stared down at him.  _"Reek, you have dared such insolence that I should toss you back on my wooden cross for a lesson!"_ Ramsay enjoyed watching his pet's eyes widen with terror and reveled in the begging.  _"Master, please! I am sorry, I want to be good! Let me try again to be good, please!  I will never sneak food again, never disobey again!"_ Pressing his boot down harder till Reek could barely draw any breath,  Ramsay growled, _" You will prove this to me."_


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek takes the little girl and...he runs.

When the little girl woke and saw a thin face leaning over her, she screamed or tried to.  Reek clamped his hand tightly across her mouth and whispered, _"Hush, please, it is Reek. Just Reek."_ He waited until recognition showed on her face, then he slowly moved his hand away.  Sitting up, she whispered back, _"Why are you in here?"_ As he quickly explained, Reek tried to get the sleepy girl on her feet.  _"Listen to me, you need to leave this place, tonight, right now.  Ramsay has found out about the extra food, he will come for you in the morning.  Please, I can help, I know the way, take nothing, there is no time!"_ He managed to get her out the door and into the lower tunnel before she began to question.  _"Are you afraid to run away again?  What will we do once we leave here?  Can you take us to your home?"_   Reek ignored her questions and pulled her along.

 _"Ramsay will be after us with hunting dogs soon, stop wasting your breath and run!"_   Reek was in agony, soon it was the girl pulling him and hot tears of shame poured down his gaunt face.  She is so tiny, just a little child, no idea that the situation was doomed from the start and all he could do really, was urge her faster.  Twice Reek fell down as the light began to appear and he knew it was almost over now.  One last push, one last chance for a good deed, he thought as he heard the dogs baying in the distance.  Hoisting the tiny girl over his shoulder, moaning with pain and panic, he used every last inch of willpower in him.  He lasted fifteen minutes this way but it was just enough, he thought.  Dumping her into the thick grass, Reek fell exhausted next to her.  Through his panting he tried to talk but could not.  So he shoved the girl then pointed at the small break in the stone wall.  He wildly gestured for her to go through it.

 _"You come too.  You are thin enough to fit, what about you?  If he catches you now, he will kill you!"_   Reek managed to croak out, _"GO, damn you, go!  It is not me he is hunting, you stupid fool! Its you! So please, go!"_ Sobbing in despair, Reek lay there as the stunned looking child backed towards the hole.  She was staring at him, unable to comprehend.  _"GO! Are you deaf?  I betrayed you, I baited you, Ramsay is hunting for you!  This time no one will save you, do you understand now? Crawl through the hole before its too late!"_ He threw rocks at her and she finally scrambled towards the hole in the wall.  But it was too late, the dogs were here and dragged the screaming girl backwards almost in front of Reek.  In horror, he covered his eyes, sobbing.  _"Oh no, I won't watch it, she is just a child.."_ He whispered to himself as he heard Ramsay approach. 

Reek heard Ramsay issue a sharp command to stop the hounds before they mauled the girl to death.  Then that same voice was directed at him.  _"Reek, why are you covering your eyes?  You have worked so hard to provide me this hunt, you should want to see my happiness.  Don't you wish to please me, pet?"_ Shaking hands dropped from his face, Reek peered up at his very dangerous master.  _"I want to please you more than anything, Master."_ He timidly responded, keeping his eyes directly on those icy orbs, trying to ignore the bloody, whimpering child _.  "Good.  I would hope so after our talk earlier.  Now, keep your eyes on your Lord like a proper pet."_ Reek nodded, tears flowing, shame and horror nearly drowning him.  Ramsay had no limits, a child was just as exciting to torment and kill as any adult, male or female.  Ramsay took his time, but such a little girl really had no chance and Reek could not help it, he screamed along with her. 

Later that evening, Reek sat in kitchens, drooling down his chin, whimpering.  Ramsay brought a large wooden bowl to the table and gestured for Reek to stand.  Twitching, whining, and beyond tormented, the frail pet stood up.  _"This once, you may sit on the bench, eat with a spoon at the table.  As if you were a man."_   Ramsay pushed Reek onto the bench when his pet timidly asked if it was a trick.  _"No trick, Reek.  You will eat this lovely stew made special for you. Now."_   With a wail of misery, Reek began to eat the stew and he shuddered with delight.  It was the most delicious thing he has ever eaten, it was ambrosia and he wept bitterly.  While the pet sobbed and ate, Ramsay leaned over the frail wreck and spoke.  _"You are my creature, mine, Reek.  I am all you will ever have.  Eat every bite, Reek, it is the last time she will ever feed you. So eat up."_


End file.
